When Beck Met Jade
by BrownEyedGirl93
Summary: "Yeah, she's a feisty one. I bet even Prince Charming here can't get a date with her!" André grinned in Beck's direction. "Challenge accepted!" Beck smiled smugly.
1. Challenge Accepted

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just started writing stories for **_**Victorious**_**, hope you guys like them! Sorry if this idea has been done a million times, but I really haven't read many stories on here, so I wouldn't know. I'm home from college for the summer and I just started watching the show with my little sister, and I think this couple is adorable! So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. Now you can't sue me. -_-**

* * *

**Monday, 11:39 a.m.**

…

"Okay, if you could bang any girl at this school, who would it be?" Beck's pothead friend Roger, who everyone referred to as Skins, piped up.

_Ah, such productive lunchtime discussions his friends had._

"I already _can_ bang any girl at this school." Beck rolled his eyes, regretting his words a second later. Ever since that summer, when he'd had a major growth spurt and grown out his hair, he'd been getting more than his fair share of attention from the female population, and naturally, that had gone to his head a little bit. His friends had already called him out on it more than once; it annoyed them to no end.

"No shit, Mr. Big Shot…that's why I wasn't asking you!" Skins turned to André and Robbie, waiting for an answer.

"Probably Cat Valentine." Robbie said after a moment of thought. "She dyed her hair this velvety red last week, and she looks like a pretty little mermaid!"

"Ha! She wouldn't go for you if you were the last little merman on Earth." Robbie said again, this time holding up a puppet that looked like him, only with straight hair and no glasses. Beck rolled his eyes at Robbie's new…hobby. Robbie wanted to go to Hollywood Arts, since that's where Beck and André were going, and he didn't exactly have any other friends at the high school he was supposed to go to. But he needed a talent to get in, and for some reason, he chose ventriloquism. Beck told him he should've stuck to singing—oh wait, he couldn't do that either. But Robbie had gotten in somehow, and now he was convinced that he was the most hilarious thing since Jeff Dunham. He refused to put his puppet—which he'd named Rex—down.

"What about that freaky girl, what's her name? Jade!" André smiled mischievously. "You know she'd like it kinky!"

Skins's droopy eyes lit up uncharacteristically. "Yeah man, that's who I would do. I'd go for her, but she really _is_ a freak. I mean it's freshman year, and we've been in school for what? Two months? Three guys have already asked her out. One got stuffed in a locker, the other one got his head dunked in the girl's room toilet, and oh! There's the third one now!" Skins nodded at Sinjin, who limped past them with his tray, a huge welt rising on his forehead.

"Yeah, she's a feisty one. I bet even Prince Charming here can't get a date with her!" André grinned in Beck's direction.

"Challenge accepted!" Beck smiled smugly. He could get a date with anyone—he was Beck Oliver! He was the exotically handsome charmer with an edge. He didn't even have to try to get girls anymore—they just sort of fell into his lap. He knew he was being cocky, but that was to be expected from someone who had seen their name at the top of a list called the "Top Ten Hottest Guys at Hollywood Arts." Written in the girls' bathroom. Where he was making out with one of the hottest girls.

"Wait, are we making a bet?" Skins looked around the table. "If we are, I want in."

"How much are you guys willing to pay if I can get her to go out with me?" Beck asked.

André shrugged. "I don't know. Five?"

"Make it ten. Each. Even Rex." Beck looked straight at Robbie. He knew that wasn't exactly fair, but if Robbie was going to embarrass them by carrying that puppet around everywhere, he might as well get something out of it. Robbie opened his mouth and closed it again, probably not wanting to admit that they were, in fact, the same person.

"All right, all right, fine." André agreed. "But then you have a time limit. You have to ask her out by the end of this week. And if you lose…"

"Which I won't." Beck cut in. "But just in case she likes girls or something and I do lose—I guess I'll owe each of you ten bucks."

"No way, man. We don't want your money." Skins sneered. "What we want is for you to lose that cocky-prick attitude."

"Yeah, remember in middle school, when you were still short and had that dorky haircut?" Robbie asked. "The girls called you Captain Frizz. I liked you a lot better then."

"Well, what do you want me to do, pretend I can't get girls?" Beck asked irritably.

"No, we want you to _stop_ getting girls. And that means no more talking to them for the rest of the year any more than what's absolutely necessary for school." Skins explained.

"And what if they come onto me? What if they won't go away?" Beck asked. It had actually happened to him more than once.

"Then hook your brothas up!" André grinned and exchanged high-fives with Robbie and Skins.

"Fine." Beck slumped back against his chair and let out an irritated sigh. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he could charm his way to the ice queen's heart eventually. Even if she preferred the ladies…and she might; her screenname was _ScissorLuv_ after all. But still, he'd made a lesbian go straight for him once, and he could do it again.

He didn't know why his friends had bothered making that bet in the first place; they had to know they would just lose money. Girls never said no to Beck. He never even had to ask. But who cared? Might as well make some extra cash. He grinned as he thought of how he would spend his thirty—no, forty bucks.

Then it hit him. He had to do it by the end of this week. He would need more time than that to win over a tough girl like Jade. And now it was lunchtime on Monday, so he knew he knew he wouldn't see her for the rest of the day. They only had one class together—playwriting—and that was second hour. He'd already lost a day! He ran a hand through his thick, black hair, exasperated.

_Tomorrow_. Tomorrow for second hour, he would have to bring his A-game.

…

* * *

**A/N: So I know Beck's being cocky and out of character, but I figured he was like that before he met Jade, and maybe Jade took his ego down a notch or two.**

**So, what did you guys think? I'll continue if enough people like this story, so REVIEW! :)**

...


	2. Pursuing Jade

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad everyone loves the story so far! :)**

* * *

...

Tuesday, 8:30 am

...

Beck sighed and bit his lip nervously when he walked into his second hour playwriting class. The class didn't have assigned seats. He spotted Jade sitting in the back corner of the room as usual, completely engrossed in her script. Today was Tuesday, and that meant Mrs. Evans would give them the class period to work on their scripts or other projects for class.

He made his way to the back corner by the window and sat at the desk in front of Jade's. She looked up for a second like she was about to snap at him, then quickly looked back down at her script. Beck put up the little folding table that was attached to the chair and gave her a sideways glance._ Should he have said hi?_ Better say it now before it's too late.

"Hi Jade," he said, trying to sound casual.

"Hm." Jade looked up, giving him a slight nod of acknowledgement, and went right back to work on her script.

The desk was so close to hers, the back of his chair touched the front of her folding table. Beck could reach out and touch her face if he wanted to. He could brush her dark hair out of her eyes and tilt her chin up so she could look into his tantalizing eyes. But right now, he was feeling more than a little awkward. He wasn't used to girls being so distant with him. If he'd said hi to any other girl, and they had time to talk, they would have immediately tried to start a conversation with him. He never had to do any of the work.

He drummed his fingers on his desk in frustration. It wasn't like they didn't know each other and he was just some random kid saying hi. She'd had to work in his group for the first project Mrs. Evans had assigned, which was a group script where the group was given a scenario, and then each person could make their own characters and come up with lines for their characters when they were all brought together. That was when he realized Jade was an incredibly talented writer.

They hadn't talked more than they had to, and they hadn't spoken at all once the project was over. But they did know each other, so he didn't think it would be too weird for him to say hi to her in class. Besides, he was Beck Oliver! Almost everyone in their grade knew him by now, especially the girls.

He looked up at the front of the room and saw his friend Scott Borden walk in, looking confused as to why Beck wasn't in his usual seat. He wasn't Scott's best friend or anything, but the two usually sat together in class, and today he was sitting in the back with the freaky girl. Beck could understand the confusion. He tilted his head in Jade's direction and gave Scott a sly smile. Scott seemed to get it, because he just smirked and shrugged, going to sit in their usual seat. He changed his mind halfway and sat near the front, behind a cute girl named Taylor.

Mrs. Evans walked in and announced that they would be working on their scripts for the rest of class, and the room fell silent as everyone got engrossed in their work. This was not good. Beck was counting on his classmates to maintain their usual level of chatter, so he wouldn't look weird talking to Jade. It would already be weird to see him talking to her; it would be even weirder if he was the only one talking.

So he just got out his black notebook and tried to polish his script outline. He soon found that he couldn't concentrate and started writing out possible things he could say to Jade. Soon, after about forty minutes or so, the usual noise level in the class returned as everyone was finishing up what they were working on. _Now was his chance!_ He looked down at his notebook for a moment before turning around to face Jade.

"So, uh, what're you working on?" he asked, almost cringing at the sound of his own voice. _Since when was he so stuttery?_

Jade looked up, almost surprised. "My script." She answered, matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean, what's it about?" Beck asked quickly, cursing himself for sounding so dumb.

"It's about a guy who wants to kill himself." She looked at him with a dead serious face. "Then this girl shows him everything he needs to do before he dies. Then he decides to live."

"Thanks for giving away the ending." Beck smirked. "I woulda liked to read it!"

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Well, c'mon, I mean, you're really good. Probably the best in the class. And judging by how hard you've been working on that script, it's probably even better than your part in our group project."

Jade shrugged, and Beck could tell she was fighting a smile. "It's all right so far. I just feel like it has a lot of potential. I could make it so much better…" she trailed off for a second, then looked back at him. "What's yours about?"

"Oh, mine's a comedy. It's about a group of guys who go on a road trip to Canada after the youngest one turns nineteen."

"Why _Canada?_" She wrinkled her nose, as if it were the last place she'd want to go to.

"'Cause nineteen's the legal drinking age there. They're not gonna wait 'till they're twenty-one!" Beck really didn't think he needed to explain that.

"How inspiring." Jade rolled her eyes. "They could still go to Mexico. It's eighteen there."

Beck actually hadn't thought of that. But why did she hate Canada so much? He was born there! "Hey, Canada's not that bad! They have the best bacon!"

"Yeah, so driving a thousand miles to the home of Justin Bieber for some unsaturated pig fat sounds like heaven, doesn't it?" She arched her pierced eyebrow at him.

Beck laughed, feeling a little like the girls that always laughed at all his jokes, even when they weren't funny. Or jokes, even. Did girls like it when guys laughed at their jokes? _Probably_. Beck hadn't been with many sarcastic girls, but he did know one thing: they loved to be right, and they loved when a guy would admit he was wrong.

"Okay, okay, fair enough." He chuckled. "But hey, I'd love to hear more about your script. And you can help me with mine, if you want. Wanna go for some coffee on Friday?" He'd decided to just go for it today. That way, if she shot him down, he'd have the rest of the week to make her change her mind.

She looked puzzled for a second, and Beck felt his palms sweat. _He was actually nervous about this. He_ hadn't ever asked out a girl before, except once for a dance. And even then, she'd dropped so many hints, practically begging him to ask her; he hadn't needed to be nervous at all.

"C'mon, it'd be an honor to get some tips from the best playwriter in class…" he added, now feeling desperate.

"You mean like a date?" she asked. _Well, so much for that._

"Um, yeah." He picked at a loose thread in the knee hole of his ripped jeans.

"Hell, no!" She shook her head, smiling as if he'd asked the most ridiculous question, and looked back at her notebook. _Well, that was harsh._ Or not, considering what she'd done to the last three guys that asked her out.

"Uh, then forget I said that. It wouldn't be a date. Absolutely not. We can just hang out and look at each other's scripts." _Maybe she'd say yes if it was just hanging out. _Then he'd just tell his friends it was a date and be done with it.

"Oh, okay." She pretended to pause and think for a moment. "Hell no."

_What the hell?_ Beck was taken aback. He couldn't think of any other girl that would refuse him like this. Or refuse him at all. He knew he'd have to work a little for this one, and he'd have to work fast. The bell rang, signaling the end of second period. _Tuesday was gone._ Time was running out.

Beck picked up his books and looked back at her. "Okay, well, that's cool, no problem. But if you ever change your mind, just let—"

She cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't."

…

Wednesday, 8:30 am

…

On Wednesday, Beck sat in front of Jade again, feeling unreasonably optimistic. He was wearing his favorite shirt, the one girls always complimented him on, and he'd even splashed on a little cologne.

"Hey," he gave her his most charming smile as she looked up at him. Her look of surprise quickly turned to one of annoyance.

"_Why_ are you sitting here again? I already rejected you; why don't you go hit on some other lucky victim today? I hear Amber's single." She tilted her chin in the direction of the pretty blonde two rows down.

"Yeah, I don't care if you rejected me; I'm gonna make you like me anyway." He grinned at her.

"Well, good luck with that." She rolled her eyes. "And get a haircut, you look like Aladdin."

"Most girls think that's a good thing." He shrugged. "But hey, if I get a haircut, will you go out with me?"

"No way, you'd still be a pretty boy. Get a buzz cut, bulk up, grow a mustache, and get some tattoos. Oh, and a motorcycle. Then I'll consider it." She smirked.

Beck rolled his eyes. He would never change who he was for a girl, even if it was to win a bet. He didn't even care about the forty dollars anymore; he'd gladly give up and pay his friends now if he could. It was what they had asked of him that scared him the most. _No talking to girls for the rest of the year?_ Impossible. And at this point, he was a little desperate, so he decided to play along. "Well, what about my personality?"

"Eh," Jade shrugged. "It's not _terrible_." She admitted. _Score_. Beck smiled. "But you're still not my type. I like the bad boys. Y'know, guys who can turn me on by talking dirty to me." She gave him a sly grin. "Somehow, I just can't picture you doing that."

Beck's eyes widened. She really _was_ a freak! But now he was starting to realize that she was the kind of bad-girl freak that guys often fantasized about. The dirty-minded, kinky, freak-in-the-sheets sultry sex goddess. He shook his head, trying to clear out the image of himself handcuffed to his bed with her on top of him, pulling his hair and marking her territory on his neck with a very noticeable hickey. His palms started to sweat again and he was sure his face was flushed.

"Well, maybe you can teach me." He fought to keep his voice steady, knowing he was pushing it. "You know what's even hotter than a bad boy?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "A nice guy you can corrupt. Don't you wanna take the credit for making a nice guy go bad?"

"That's…that's an interesting idea." She said finally. "But really, I need someone who can keep up with me."

_Was he seeing things or did she just wink at him?_ Beck was left in a daze as Mrs. Evans started the day's lecture on Alfred Hitchcock's horror films and how they could be adapted into plays. _Great, now Wednesday was gone._ She was warming up to him a little, but there was no way he could get her to go out with him by Friday. Unless…he spent a little more time with her.

He'd have to look for her in the halls. Maybe he could invite her to sit with him at lunch? He knew she had the same lunchtime, since all ninth and tenth graders shared the same lunch period. But he never saw her there. He didn't know who she hung out with or where she sat. He didn't think she had a lot of friends, so why not ask her? His friends would get a kick out of having her there; that was for sure.

…

Wednesday, 1:15 pm

…

Beck was on his way to sixth period a good four minutes early when he saw Jade grabbing a black-painted book out of her scissor-covered locker. _Bingo_. He made his way over, eager for another opportunity to charm her. Hoping this time, it would actually have some effect.

He crept up behind her and leaned in close to her ear. "Hey."

This caused her to jump a little, but she regained composure quickly and slammed her locker door shut. "What do you want now?"

"I want to call you out. I've been thinking, and I _know_ you _want_ to go out with me. Know how I know that?" Beck raised his eyebrows, giving her a superior smile. He knew she'd give in if he was persistent. Girls like her liked tough guys; guys who didn't back down easily and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jade narrowed her heavily lined eyes. "Enlighten me." She sneered with a sarcastic smile.

"I know what you did to the last three guys who asked you out. You're letting me off easy. Any reason?"

"Yeah. First of all, those guys were using stupid pickup lines and acting like big-shots when they're not, which I hate. And second, we were in class when you were asking me, so I couldn't do anything." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But we're not in class _now_, are we?"

"You don't scare me." Beck looked into her eyes with a somewhat smug smile. She really didn't. There was just something about her, and Beck knew she wouldn't hurt him.

She crossed her arms and huffed, walking off in the direction of her next class.

"See you tomorrow, Jade!" He called after her.

Whatever it took, he was going to win her over. It wasn't just for the bet anymore; he took it as a personal challenge. She took a lot more effort than most, but he had a feeling that messing around with her would be worth it. He had been with a lot of girls, but never a bad girl. And now he ached for the experience_. _

_And if Beck Oliver wanted the bad girl, he was going to get her._

…

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Can't wait to find out what happens on Thursday and Friday? REVIEW!**

**Also, I've been looking for other cute stories about how Beck and Jade first met that I can read for inspiration. Any suggestions?**


	3. Dying Rose

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I was working on another story. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

...**  
**

**Thursday, 8:32 am**

…

"Again, really?" Jade looked up and rolled her eyes as Beck sat in front of her in class again. "Aren't I a lucky gal." She said flatly.

"Hey, you have no idea just how lucky you are." Beck smirked. "No, I'm kidding. I just wanted to invite you to eat lunch with me and my friends today. We sit at one of the outside tables." He offered sincerely.

"Why, so you can bug me about going out again?" Jade snapped, not looking up from her script.

"NO, I just wanted you to meet my friend André. He's writing some dark, angsty script for his play too. I thought you guys could bounce your ideas off each other." He tried to make his brown eyes look as innocent as possible. "I won't bother you, I swear."

Jade stared into them for a second, frowning, trying to tell if he has serious or not. "_Fine_." She said finally.

Beck grinned. _So far, so good. _He'd gotten her to hang out with him at school, now if he could just get her to agree to hanging out outside of school, then he'd be all set. So of course, he would have to bother her again.

…

* * *

**Thursday, 11:58 am**

…

Beck should have known it was a bad idea to invite Jade to sit with him and his friends. As soon as Jade and André finished talking about their scripts, Skins changed the subject to something that made everyone at the table smirk, except for Beck, who squirmed.

"So, tell us Jade, if you could bang any guy at this school, who would it be?"

"Easy. I'd pick the hottest guy here." She smiled "sweetly" at Beck, whose face was turning red. "Mr. Keberly!"

"Oh, gross! He's like twice your age!" Robbie shuddered. "And sugar, if you wanted an A in photography, all you had to do was copy Robbie's homework, he'd give it to you for a peck on the cheek!" Rex added.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the puppet before continuing. "Whatever. I've seen the tattoo on his arm and his sports car and I think he's sexy. And you said if I could bang _any _guy at this school. I'm not gonna waste the chance on someone I can already get. Besides, I like the older men."

"Interesting." André smiled devilishly. "When's your birthday?"

"June seventh." Jade took a sip of her Vitamin Water.

"And Beck, isn't your birthday, like, November twenty-second? That makes you almost six months younger than Jade!" André, Skins and Robbie all burst out laughing. _Of course his friends would try to sabotage him to win the bet_. Beck gave them a tight smile, trying to act like it didn't bother him.

"Are you calling me old?" Jade gave his friends a stony glare which silenced them immediately. Beck smiled.

"No, no, of course not!" André said smoothly. "Now tell us, what else do you like in a guy? Maybe we could hook you up with someone!"

"Do you think I'm that desperate? You think I can't get a date myself? Screw you guys!" Jade got up from the table and stormed off.

André started to call after her, but at that point, they all realized that there was no winning with her. No matter what they said, she would find a way to take offense to it. And Beck found that incredibly amusing.

"Man, that girl is a piece of work. Good luck with that!" André said to Beck.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, guys!" Beck wanted to sound mad, but he just smiled and shook his head, knowing he'd do the same thing if he was in their place. He got up and started walking after her, stopping when she got to her locker.

"Hey, sorry about my friends." He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her tense up, and he immediately removed it. "You know, you should go out with me. That'd show them you don't need them to get a date!"

He knew as soon as the words left his mouth they were a mistake. It was confirmed when she elbowed him in the gut. _Hard_. Then she grabbed her notebook, slammed her locker shut, and stormed off again.

Beck had no idea what he was thinking when he said that. Maybe it was another attempt, a stupid one, but he knew he needed to get in as many as he could before Friday so she'd finally cave. _Friday_. Shit, that was tomorrow. There was no way she'd agree to go out with him _tomorrow_. Especially not after this!

_Looks like it's no girls for the rest of the year_…Beck could picture the satisfied smirks on his friends' faces and punched her locker out of rage, almost hitting one of her many scissors. He cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth to numb the pain, running his hands through his hair.

_She had rejected him, and he had actually lost._ Now he had to spend a year without female affection. Beck wanted to cry.

…

* * *

**Friday, 8:30 am**

…

As Beck walked into playwriting class on Friday, he almost went to sit in front of Jade again, but then chickened out and sat in his usual seat. _He had to accept defeat._

He had racked his brain the night before for any possible way he could win, and the only things he could come up with involved trying to hypnotize Jade or at least bribing her to go out with him. And bribing her wouldn't work, because if she found out he had been coming onto her to win a bet, she would seriously injure him.

The last thing he thought of was flowers. Women loved flowers, and they always got them, since men screwed up so much. He'd brought a rose for Jade, to apologize to her and _carefully_ ask her out again. She didn't seem like the type who would be into that cheesy stuff, and giving her a rose might earn him another elbow in the gut, but it was his last hope.

He'd even snuck into the art room before first hour to paint the rose black and make it more Jade-like. It hadn't worked too well, and now he just had a red rose drizzled with black paint in his backpack, and black paint smudges on his hands, which he couldn't wash off because he'd been in a hurry to get to class. Beck wondered if he should even bother giving it to her now.

He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his notebook, looking up in surprise when he was Jade sitting in front of him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"Shut up, okay? I'll go out with you tonight if you'll just shut up and stop bugging me about it." She crossed her arms and looked down, like she couldn't believe she was saying this. Beck couldn't believe it either. Wait, yes he could. It was _him_, after all. "We can go for coffee after school." She added.

But he did wonder what inspired her change of heart. Maybe she'd finally realized what a catch he was, and that every other girl in school would throw their dog off a bridge to go out with him. Beck smiled coyly and decided to see just how far he could push it. "Yeah? Well, coffee's not good enough for me anymore. I wanna take you out for a _romantic_ dinner."

Jade cringed when she heard the word _romantic_ and Beck smiled. He had enunciated the word just to piss her off, and it had worked.

She scoffed. "No way, you're lucky I'm agreeing to coffee!"

"Yeah, and I know why. I made you fall for me, just like I said I would. And now, I wanna take you out for dinner." Beck smiled in satisfaction when he didn't hear her protest. _He had done it._ And he didn't even have to use the black-drizzled rose. He considered giving it to her anyway, but decided against it. He didn't want to look desperate. Plus, it was probably dying from the paint fumes anyway.

"Here's my address." Jade handed him a scrap of paper grudgingly. "Pick me up at seven. _Don't_ be late." She hissed and got up, going back to her seat in the back corner.

Beck smiled and flipped to an open page in his notebook. _He had finally gotten a date with Jade._ Even though he had only asked her out for a bet, he felt like jumping for joy. _Wait, he didn't really like her, did he?_ No way. He was just happy because she was a challenge and _very_ hard to get, but he'd gotten her anyway. Now he knew he could get anyone.

_But God, she was sexy. _When she'd finally agreed to go out with him (and go for a _romantic_ dinner), Beck had felt a wave of affection for her. And he did not know what to think of that. _Oh, you just wanna see how freaky she is in bed_, he told himself. _Don't get all worked up over it._

Mrs. Evans had started the day's lecture on how comedy sitcom-moments could be incorporated in plays using dialogue, slapstick, or visual comedy, but Beck soon found that he couldn't concentrate. The only things on his mind were what he would wear tonight, what they would talk about, and whether he would have the guts to kiss her goodnight.

…

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be their date! Oh, and I've been seeing a LOT of people put this story on their favorites and alerts but not NEARLY as many people reviewing. C'mon people, it only takes a few seconds, and it motivates me to update faster! **

**So if you're reading this story and like it, please REVIEW! :)**


	4. The Date

**Friday, 7:18 p.m.**

...**  
**

Beck stared at the menu and sighed in frustration. _Chicken Ko-See-Mee? Pad Woon Sen? Spicy Glass Noodles?_ Jade had suggested (well, forced) them to go to her favorite restaurant called _Taste of Thai._ Beck didn't eat Thai food that much, so he had no idea what to order.

"So, uh, you know what's good here?" Beck asked Jade, hoping she would recommend something.

"For you? I would suggest the fried rice. I don't think you'd be able to handle any of the spicier dishes. They're kind of an acquired taste." Jade hid her smirk behind her menu, but Beck could hear the smugness in her voice, and it irked him.

"Hey, I'm half Indian! I can handle _plenty_ of spice." He actually hated when his mom made her "authentic Indian cuisine" for dinner, because he had to take a sip of water with almost every bite or his nose would start to run from the spicy flavors.

"O-kay Aladdin, whatever you say!" Jade chuckled.

"Aladdin wasn't Indian, he was Arabic. Don't you know your Disney princes?" Beck smirked.

"Whatever. Anyway, if you're so Indian, let's hear you do an Indian accent." Jade smirked back.

"No." Beck said pointedly. He hated it when people asked him to do accents, act scared, or anything else that would make him look stupid.

"And you call yourself an actor." She gave a slight chuckle and looked back down at her menu.

Beck sighed, drumming his fingers on the edge of the polished wooden table. She had been like this since he picked her up—well, technically, his dad was driving, since Beck didn't have his license yet. He had told her she looked nice, and she'd said 'Shut up. I hate compliments.'

When Jade met his dad, she'd said 'So, I see where Beck gets his good looks from. It's a shame he hasn't maintained them like you have.' Beck wanted to die of embarrassment. And since they'd gotten there, she'd been talking about how in Thailand, people ate dogs and other facts that grossed him out until he lost his appetite, but obviously fascinated her. This girl was a nightmare.

_But God, she was gorgeous_. Like a wet dream come to life. Normally, he would never think things like that about a girl. But as he stared at her in her dark purple halter top (finally, she was wearing some color) and black wrap tucked around her shoulders, he could see that she looked a little insecure. Vulnerable, even. He had no idea why. The dark colors contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, and even with the sheer makeup and scary-looking eyes, Beck felt like he could see into her soul when he looked into them.

The thing that struck him the most was how little she was trying to impress him. Most girls would be chatting away, flirting, or telling jokes if they were on a date with him. But after rattling off her gross-out facts, Jade seemed way more interested in the menu. He thought he'd made her fall for him, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe she _was_ just doing this so he'd stop asking her. It made zero sense, but it would explain why she was being so cold toward him.

"Have you guys decided yet?" A pretty raven-haired waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have the red curry, extra onions." Jade said.

"Uh, I'll have the same thing." Beck said, since he had no idea what to order, and he wasn't about to get the mild _fried_ _rice_, like she'd suggested.

"Would you like that mild, medium, or hot?"

"I would like it _extra_ hot." Jade raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"Same here." Beck said evenly.

"Great choice, I like a man who can handle it hot." The waitress winked. "You go to Hollywood Arts, don't you?"

"Yep." He said. _Was_ _she flirting with him? While he was on a date?_ Well, maybe she thought Jade was his sister or something. Or maybe girls just flirted with him everywhere.

"Freshman, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"Oh, trust me. I would have noticed if a guy that looked like _you_ had been there last year."

"Shouldn't you be fetching our food now? If you want any tip at all, I suggest you move along." Jade snapped. _Well, that was rude._ But Beck was relieved when she left with their menus, because he'd had no idea how to respond to that. And he'd finally gotten Jade to express some interest in him. He smirked to himself.

Jade shot him a glare when she saw it. "What?"

"Jealous much?" He chuckled.

"NO, just vengeful. What'd that bitch expect me to do, just sit here while she makes passes at my date?"

"O-_kay_, whatever helps you sleep at night." Beck tried to hide his smile, knowing he was enjoying this way more than he had any right to.

After the food came, Beck tried to eat it, but it was a lot spicier than he had imagined. He had to drink water with every bite and soon he was feeling full and sloshy from all the water. And he was sweating. _Great_. And Jade was watching him with a knowing smirk, no traces of sweat or discomfort on her heavily made-up face.

He "accidentally" dropped his cream-colored cloth napkin on the floor and bent over to pick it up. He quickly wiped his brow so she wouldn't see and straightened up. _There was no way he was eating the rest of…whatever he'd ordered._

"Uh, I think I'm just gonna pack up the rest of this and eat it at home. I'm full for now." He said, knowing he'd probably just throw it away or give it to his dad.

"You do that." Jade said with a half-smile.

"So, uh, what's your favorite color?" Beck asked, trying to change the subject. He then realized what a stupid question it was. _She only wore black, for God's sake!_

"I love _every color in the rainbow_ almost as much as I love sunshine and glittery unicorns! But if I just _had_ to pick _one_, I'd say it's sparkly hot pink!" Jade trilled, doing her best valley-girl impression.

Beck threw his head back and laughed. "You're funny!" He blurted without thinking. He realized he was heading toward dangerous grounds as he watched her blush and bite her lip. He wondered if any other guys had complimented her like that before, and that's when he felt the first pang of guilt. He shook his head to clear it away and tried to change the subject again. "So…do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No…and what's with the twenty questions?" Jade looked at him quizzically.

"Just trying to get to know you…that's what people do when they go on dates. Haven't you ever been on a date before?" Beck raised an eyebrow.

Jade looked down at her food and Beck wanted to punch himself. _Of course she hadn't been on a date before._ He had to remember that not everyone was as good with the opposite sex as he was, and not everyone could get more dates than they could count when they were fourteen.

And then he felt it again—another pang of guilt. This was her first date, and he had only asked her out to win a bet. And he had only gone through with it, because he wanted to know what it'd be like to be with a "bad girl." Despite what everyone said, she really was an awesome person. And she deserved much better.

"Hey, that's okay, dates are for losers. " He dug the tines of his fork into his thumb until it hurt. "I remember this one time, I went to the movies with a girl, and her dad came with us, 'cause he thought she was too young to be alone with a guy."

He saw a trace of a smile on Jade's lips so he continued. "And once, I took a girl to the arcade. She mercilessly dominated me at every game we played. I was too embarrassed to call her again." He admitted sheepishly. He had never told that story to anyone. She shook her head and chuckled.

"So…what's your favorite animal?" This time it was her who changed the subject. _Well, look who was suddenly a date expert._ Beck smiled.

"A hyena." He answered without thinking. He'd been asked this question on a date before, and he'd already thought of a funny answer.

"A _hyena?_" She asked skeptically.

"They'll laugh at my jokes." He explained, making her chuckle again. "What's yours?"

"A pea_COCK_." She smirked at his widened eyes when he caught her emphasis on the word _cock_.

"Wait, really? Or did you just say that so you could say cock?" He asked, trying to hold in his giggles.

"No, really. I'm a-_DICK_ted to peacocks." She winked.

"Very sexy." He smirked. She looked down to hide her smile, and Beck cursed himself again. _He had to stop doing that!_ But who was he kidding? At this rate, he knew she was going to fall for him eventually. And he was going to fall for her.

He wondered if he could keep going out with her and make sure she never found out about the bet. _But that would be a shitty thing to do._ Maybe he should tell her right now and beg for forgiveness. _No, then she'd kill him._ Something told him Jade wasn't really the forgiving type.

He decided to worry about that later and just enjoy his date. _She really was something._

…

* * *

**A/N: So…how 'bout we test out that awesome new review feature and leave a nice detailed review? ;D**


	5. The Surprise

**Friday, 8:42 p.m.**

…

When Beck opened the door to his RV that night after his date, he found André, Skins, Robbie, and Rex sitting inside, watching his TV.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing here?" Beck asked. He was in no mood to chat. He just wanted to strip down to his boxers and lay in bed, relive his date and wonder if he would have a chance to go out with her again.

"You gave me your spare key, remember?" André said with his mouth full of the barbeque chips Beck had stashed under his bed.

"That really doesn't answer the question." Beck rolled his eyes.

"We were bored, so we thought we'd stop by. I've got my license now, so I had to drive these losers. And we wanted to hear about your date with the Miss Jade Freaky West." Skins explained.

"Yeah, how'd that go?" Robbie piped up.

"Bet you kissed the ice queen and your tongue got stuck on her, am I right?" Rex cackled.

"It was fine." He answered, not meeting his friends' eyes. "Aw, man, do you guys always have to finish my food?" He picked up an empty can of Pringles and shook it, hoping to change the subject. _Maybe if he didn't take their money, she would never have to know._

"Sorry man, I got the munchies." Skins slurred, flicking his lighter on and off.

"Oh, dude, you better not leave that stuff here." Beck scanned the room for any signs of his friend's weed, besides the rolled up brown bag in his hand. "My dad always checks in on me. He'd freak if he found any of your stash."

"Dang man, since when are you so uptight? Did West cast her wicked witch spell on you?" Skins smirked, lowering the volume of the TV so he wouldn't have to talk over the laugh track of _That 70's Show._

"Yeah, don't just tell us it was fine! We're gonna want details if we gotta pay for this!" André dug into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Um, sure. What do you wanna know?" Beck sat on the edge of his bed and made no move to take the money.

"Well, did you kiss her?" Robbie asked.

"No." He admitted. "I wanted to, but I felt guilty."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm sure she'll just cry a tub full of tears when you don't call her again!" André laughed. "Didn't you say she only agreed to go out with you so you'd stop bugging her?"

"Yeah, but still…I think there might have been something there." Beck smiled wistfully as he remembered the sparkle in her eyes when they said goodnight, waiting for the kiss that never came. "So yeah, I can't take your money."

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at him with dropped jaws.

"Wait, what?" André squinted in disbelief.

"Whoa…you really like her, don't you?" Robbie gave him a shaky smile.

"Dude, you fell for West? Are you serious?" Skins chuckled. "And all this time, I thought she was into stoners. Y'know, like me. You don't seem like her type at all."

"Yeah, she's not really my type either. Guess opposites do attract!" Beck shrugged, still smiling at the thought of her.

"Well, what're you waiting for? You're not gonna take out money, you should at least get your goodnight kiss." Skins smirked lazily, holding up his car keys. "I brought the wheels, remember? I can drive you to her house right now!"

"Are you on crack? What is this, _How I Met Your _freakin'_ Mother_? Do I look like Ted Moseby to you? People only do that kinda stuff in sitcoms!" Beck laughed, slightly panicking. _They weren't serious about this, were they?_

"Hey, c'mon, why not? For all you know, she could be _The One!_ And when you tell the story of your first date to your kids, do you want it to end on a pathetic note or an epic note?" André grinned, using his hands to "weigh" Beck's choices.

"Yeah, what've you got to lose?" Robbie piped up. "Besides Jade, who may be the love of your life, your pride, your limbs…" Rex trailed off.

"Hey, at least he'll have a good story to tell!" Robbie snapped at Rex.

"You guys are crazy." Beck laughed. "There is no way I'm gonna do that."

…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the boys had all piled in Skins's car and Skins was driving over to Jade's.

"Are you sure you should be driving right now? I mean, I don't know how much of that weed you smoked, but—" Beck was cut off by Skins.

"Dude, I was baked as a loaf of bread when I took my road test and I still passed. We'll be fine." He assured. Beck rolled his eyes. That driver's test must be a lot easier than he'd thought.

Skins was older than him, André, and Robbie, and he'd somehow gotten his license despite being half asleep or stoned all the time. Beck usually loved having a friend who could drive, tonight being the only exception.

But maybe they were right. It would be awkward to see Jade again right after their date, but it would be great if he could give her a quick, guilt-free goodnight kiss. He hadn't noticed how much his palms were sweating until he had to wipe them on his jeans.

"You nervous?" André asked, probably trying to remember the last time he'd ever seen Beck look nervous. It was very rare.

"No, I'm cool." Beck mumbled.

"Well, good, 'cause we're here." Skins looked at the scrap of paper with Jade's address that he'd stolen from Beck's pocket and pulled into her driveway.

Beck sighed and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked up on her front porch, the memory of dropping her off still fresh in his mind. He rang the doorbell, trying to figure out what he would say if one of her parents answered the door. Thankfully, it was Jade who greeted him.

"Hey, you…can't get enough of me?" She grinned. And just then, she looked so beautiful with all her makeup washed off and the moonlight gleaming off her fresh face, Beck wondered why it had taken this stupid bet for him to notice her in the first place. He felt guilty as hell for making it, but he didn't regret it. If it wasn't for the bet, he never would've fallen for her.

"Yeah, guess not…"He chuckled nervously. Her eyes shifted past him, and slowly her grin fell and a frown took its place.

"What're they doing here?" She gestured to his friends who were peeking at them from the car's open windows, making no effort to conceal themselves.

"Uh, well, I needed a ride…" He started lamely.

"So you needed _three_ guys to take you? If you wanted to have a moment with me, why do you need all your friends to watch?" Jade's eyes flashed with anger like she knew there was something he wasn't telling her, and Beck was sure his face resembled that of a deer in the headlights.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was burning him up, and now she suspected something. He knew she would be beyond mad, but he _had_ to come clean now.

"Okay, I confess! This was all a bet! I bet my friends I could get a date with you, and I won. But then I started liking you, and I know that's the most cliché story ever, but I feel like a huge jackass. God, I'm sorry!" Beck ran his hand through his shaggy dark hair—which was now slightly sweaty—and took a shaky breath. "For what it's worth, I swear I didn't take their money. I felt really bad."

Jade stared at him for three seconds that felt like an eternity.

"Are you stupid?" She finally shrieked. "You won the bet fair and square, just take the money! And you better use it to take me out again!" She pointed her finger at him in warning.

Beck stared at her, dumbfounded. "What? You're not mad?"

"No, I'm furious! I don't know if I can be with someone who turns down good money…"

"I mean about the fact that made the bet. I mean, just yesterday you got pissed at my friends for trying to set you up. Don't you wanna hit me or something?"

"_Hardly_. C'mon, Mr. Perfect finally did something wrong, and he did it for cash." Jade smirked and fingered his shirt collar. "I find it kinda sexy."

Beck gaped at her in pure disbelief. _There was no way she was letting him off this easy._ Other girls who were crazy about him might forgive him for murder, but this was Jade. _Jade_, who took offense to everything and actually looked for reasons to start a fight. The girl was a firecracker. She could explode at any moment. Or maybe she'd gotten sneakier and was planning a huge revenge prank on him right now…

"Okay…whatever you're planning to do to me for revenge, can you please forget about it? I said I was sorry! C'mon, I'll do anything!" He pleaded.

"Beck, I'm not mad, I swear!" She dropped her hands by her sides. "You made a bet with cruel intentions that might hurt somebody's feelings because you knew you would win. You wanted to prove yourself, and you wanted to be a legend so you could rub it in their faces. And the extra cash doesn't hurt either. It's perfectly legit, we've all been there!" She bit her lip, smiling nervously.

"Wait, what?" He sputtered. _Why was she smiling like that?_

"Okay…" She cringed. "My turn to confess. You know those two preppy bitches who always follow you around school? The ones with the perfect hair and the really annoying voices?"

"You'll have to be more specific."Beck wondered where this was going.

"Carrie and Ash. They saw you talking to me at my locker yesterday, and after I walked away, they told me to quit while I was ahead, because there was _no way_ Beck Oliver would go for someone like me. So naturally, I saw the opportunity to make some money and I took it.

"I told them they were _so_ right, and it was a _total_ long shot, but I was feeling _stupidly_ brave and I was gonna go for it anyway. I bet them fifty bucks each I could get a date with you this weekend, and I knew I'd win, since you'd been bugging me about going out anyways. Sucker's bet!" She grinned, pulling out a wad of money from her bra.

_God, why did she have to be so fucking sexy?_ Beck couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. "You totally hustled them!"

"Well yeah…why'd you think I changed my mind so fast on Friday? I even agreed to go to a _romantic_ dinner!"

Beck's face fell. "I thought you'd fallen for me." He mumbled, unable to stop himself.

_How could he have been so stupid?_ After his failed attempt to charm her on Thursday, he was sure he didn't have a chance on Friday. He'd pretty much given up, but then out of nowhere, she'd agreed to go out with him. _Of course,_ she was just trying to hustle some preppy rich girls. And he'd thought she had finally come to her senses and realized what a catch he was.

"Oh, honey, it's gonna take a little more than that!" Jade looked amused. Beck had never felt more pathetic in his entire life.

"I can't believe you _used_ me." Beck knew he was being the world's biggest hypocrite, but he was too hurt to care.

Jade laughed lightly. "Beck." She looked into his eyes and put her arms around his neck. A few minutes ago, he would've welcomed the physical contact. But now his skin burned at her touch, and all he could think about was his own pain and humiliation.

"What're you doing?" He growled. He did _not_ want her stupid pity hug.

"I just wanna give you what you came here for."

Beck's eyes widened at her words as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, being much gentler than he'd expected. The softness of her lips caught him off guard and suddenly, his eyelids fluttered closed and he found his lips pressing back against hers.

She clasped the back of his head and pulled him closer, stroking his freshly washed hair. It was only then that he became aware of the whistles and cheering coming from his friends, who were still watching them from the car. He pulled away, a little embarrassed and very bewildered.

"Wow." He said, not wanting to pull away completely. _That was just…wow. _She wasn't the first girl he'd enjoyed kissing; she was far from it. But there was just something about the way she was so rough with everyone else but so gentle with him that made him want her lips on his again and again.

"Yeah," she replied, looking a little dazed herself.

"No way…you really like me!" Beck's smirk was back.

Jade scoffed. "I never said that! And who said I was done using you? Maybe I just wanted to see if you were a good kisser!" She ran her across his chest, tugging on the fabric of his shirt. "And hey, my parents aren't home right now, so why don't you come inside and let me use you some more?" She asked coyly.

"Not unless you admit you like me." Beck stepped back and smiled knowingly.

"Fine. I…I guess I could do a lot worse." She finally admitted.

"Okay, I'll take what I can get." Beck let her take his hand and lead him inside. He knew he was leaving his friends stuck outside for a while, but he knew they'd understand.

He had finally gotten the girl who could very well be his soul mate. He couldn't believe it had taken a bet for him to ask her out, and another one for her to say yes.

But at this point, all he had to say was _Thank God for bets!_

**THE END**

…

* * *

**A/N: No, they weren't about to do it…they're only fourteen in this story! So yeah…she just invited him inside to make out. Which is further than you should go after a first date at any age. :P …So, what'd you guys think? Be honest, did any of you see Jade's confession coming? That was my attempt to make the story less cliché. :)  
**

**Also, I've written an outline for another Bade story which will be called _The Celebrity List_. Here's the summary: Beck and Jade each make a list of five celebrities they have permission to kiss if given the chance without being accused of cheating. What happens when Jade actually meets someone on her list? **

**It'll be a humorous short story, full of a sexy, jealous Beck. Would you be interested in reading that? Let me know in a review what you guys think; then I'll start writing it! And put me on your author alert so you'll know when it's out!**


End file.
